Auburn Rivers
by sofia313
Summary: Elyse Arryn, King Robert's sister and Jon Arryn's sister-in-law, has buried two betrothed and a husband before her 19th nameday. Now her brother is planning to marry her off to very reluctant Jaime Lannister, but a visit to Winterfell might change many things.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Why is your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon snorted.

He, Robb and Theon were all shirtless after washing themselves. Now they needed a shave and a haircut, a servant called Tommy was just shaving off Robb's beard.

"It's for the queen, I bet," Theon replied. "I hear she's a sleek bit of mink."

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick," Robb snorted.

"Ah, but just think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick," Theon replied grinning.

Jon rolled his eyes; Theon certainly knew how to be charming.

"Is the king bringing his whole family with him?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I think so," Robb replied. "All his children and the queen's brothers are with them."

"Yes, the Imp and "the pretty" Jaime Lannister," Theon huffed.

Jon frowned.

"What do you mean pretty?"

"Oh, haven't you heard? He's called the most handsome man in all seven kingdoms. Not that I believe that."

"Are you worried that he'll take all your girls?" Robb teased.

"No," Theon snorted. "Besides, who cares about him, I heard that the king's sister is also with them."

"The king's sister?" Jon repeated.

"Yes, Elyse Baratheon. Or Elyse Arryn, she was married to Darius Arryn, but the marriage didn't last long. Well, at least he died _after_ the wedding."

"What?"

"Lady Elyse has been engaged three times," Robb explained. "Her first two betrothed died before the wedding."

"Some people call her 'the death bringer'," Theon added grinning. "But I heard she's gorgeous, maybe even more so than the queen. I'm curios to see is she really worth dying for."

"How did those men die?" Jon asked. He had never heard of a woman who would have been engaged three times.

"I think fever took the first or the second one," Robb replied. "I'm not sure about Lord Arryn, but he was very old."

"How old is she then?" Jon asked.

Robb looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure. She's a lot younger than the king; her mother was the second wife of the king's father."

"Oh."

"All done, my lord," Tommy said.

"Thank you," Robb replied and stood up, patting Jon's back. "Go on, Tommy, shear him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair."

Theon chuckled as Jon sat in front of the servant who started to cut his hair. Jon couldn't really understand why he needed to prepare for the king's visit. He wasn't a Stark; the king wouldn't even notice him.

"Cheer up, Snow," Theon said. "We're going to celebrate tonight. It's going to be fun."


	2. Nobody's wife

**Chapter 1**

 **Nobody's wife**

Elyse sat calmly in the carriage, keeping her hands folded in her lap. She was traveling with the maids, who were babbling cheerfully. Elyse wasn't much of a babbler, but she did listen and made some comments occasionally. She certainly wasn't complaining about the company, although she should have traveled in the Queen's carriage. Cersei had politely informed her that there wasn't enough room. Well, that was one way to show Elyse her place.

Thankfully Cersei didn't know that she had only done Elyse a favor. The journey was certainly long enough without an unpleasant company. Of course Elyse had got used to all kind of unpleasant company and she could keep the polite smile on her face, no matter how she was feeling. That was one of first things she had learned while growing up in King's Landing.

According to her septa, a lady was supposed to always be dignified, discreet and controlled. Showing feelings equaled showing weakness and weakness was something that could be used against her. She knew that some people considered her cold, but she didn't really care. Better cold than weak.

She had never purposely aggravated her brother's wife; she wasn't an idiot, but Cersei had made it clear that she didn't like Elyse. The feeling was mutual, but unlike Cersei, Elyse kept her feelings hidden. Things had gotten much worse after Robert's ridiculous decision of marrying Elyse off to Jaime Lannister. Elyse pressed her lips together as she thought about Darius, her deceased husband. He had been nothing like his brother Jon Arryn and it would have been a lie to say that she would have mourned for him.

A part of her would probably always hate Robert for giving her to a man like that. Not that she would ever show it. Now she was supposed to marry a man who didn't want a wife at all. Well, she didn't want another husband either, so they would both have to simply endure. Didn't that sound like happy life? Perhaps they would at least learn to tolerate each other. Jaime knew how to be obnoxiously arrogant, but Elyse didn't think that he would physically hurt her. Unlike Darius. No, she most certainly didn't mourn for him.

"Look, my lady," one of the maids said. "Is that Winterfell?"

Elyse moved the curtain and glanced outside.

"Yes, I believe it is."

The journey had been very long and she was looking forward to a warm bath. But first things first. The maids looked outside and babbled eagerly as the royal convoy approached the gates. Elyse sat still and waited patiently until the carriage stopped and someone opened the door. She got out of the carriage and saw Robert talking with Lord Stark. Cersei was just getting out of her carriage; Tommen and Myrcella were already standing next to the carriage, looking around in wonder. The whole courtyard was full of people.

"Who have we here?" Robert said as he stepped in front of the young man who was standing next to Lord Stark. "You must be Robb."

The young man nodded and shook Robert's hand.

"My, you're a pretty one," Robert said to a young redhead, who had to be Sansa, Lord Stark's daughter. She smiled and bowed her head shyly. Next in the line there was a younger girl, a child.

"Your name is?" Robert asked.

"Arya," the girl replied.

Robert nodded and moved on.

"Oh, show us your muscles," he said to a young boy who was standing next to Arya.

The boy smiled and flexed his arm.

"You'll be a soldier," Robert chuckled.

Elyse noticed Jaime removing his helmet; he was standing next to his horse. It seemed that many other women in the courtyard noticed that as well and as always, Jaime didn't seem to mind the attention. He glanced at Elyse and greeted her with a brief nod. She mimicked his gesture. They hadn't actually talked after Robert had informed them both about his decision, but obviously they would have to talk sooner or later.

Elyse wanted to believe that Jaime had enough manners to keep things civilized between them. She had known him ever since she had been a child, but she didn't really know much about him. Not that it mattered. As long as he wouldn't be violent toward her, he could do whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted. She didn't expect much from him.

"Oh my," Lord Stark suddenly said. "Is that little Elyse?"

Elyse smiled and walked over to him, much to Cerseis' annoyance. She was standing in front of Lord Stark who had just kissed her hand.

"My lord," Elyse said and curtsied

Lord Stark smiled.

"My, you have grown," he said. "What a beautiful young woman you have become."

"Thank you, my lord."

He hesitated for a brief moment before continuing.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Take me to your crypt," Robert said to Lord Stark. "I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month, my love," Cersei spoke up. "Surely the dead can wait."

As usual, Robert ignored her.

"Ned," he stated and turned to march away. Lord Stark glanced at Cersei apologetically before following Robert. The whole situation was humiliating to Cersei and despite what Cersei probably thought, it gave Elyse no pleasure. Perhaps she didn't like Cersei much, but it wasn't difficult to see what had made Robert's wife the malevolent woman she was.

"Where's the Imp?" the younger Stark girl asked.

Cersei gave the girl a glare before marching to Jaime who was standing next to Joffrey and Sandor.

"My lady," Lady Stark greeted Elyse.

"Lady Stark," Elyse replied and curtsied.

"My lady," Robb Stark said and bowed.

Elyse smiled and offered him her hand to kiss.

"Welcome to Winterfell."

"Thank you, my lord."

"My lady," another young man said as he appeared next to Lord Robb. "Theon Greyjoy," he introduced himself and bowed. "Honor to meet you."

"My lord," Elyse replied and offered him her hand. She noticed a third young man standing behind Lord Robb and smiled at him as well, although he didn't introduce himself. Lady Stark was leading Cersei and her party inside, Elyse knew better than to join them. She could tell that Cersei was very tense because of the public humiliation and Elyse was smart enough to stay out of her sight. She walked back to the carriage, planning to pick up the book she had read earlier. It was still on the seat, but she managed to drop it on the ground. She glanced at Sandor who was standing near.

"I just dropped my book," she stated innocently.

"Why you're telling me?" he grunted.

She smiled at him sweetly.

"A gentleman would pick it up for me."

"Then I suggest you go and find yourself one."

She suppressed a snigger. Sandor was one of the few people she considered her friend. He had been her friend ever since rescuing her kitten from drowning when she had been a little girl. He was one of the few people who understood her peculiar sense of humor.

"Here, my lady," Lord Robb said as he picked her book up.

"Thank you, my lord." She paused and glanced at Sandor. "I'm glad someone here has manners."

Sandor rolled his eyes and grunted something before following Joffrey inside.

"May I escort you inside?" Lord Robb asked.

"Of course, my lord," she replied smiling. She was more than aware why he wanted her company. Men had noticed her ever since her body had started to become the body of a woman. Unlike Jaime, she didn't enjoy all the attention she was getting. Sure it was useful sometimes, but most of the time she hated it. She hated the lustful looks and the groping hands. Darius' hands. Just the thought made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to be anyone's wife again, but her opinion made no difference. It never had.


	3. Cruel intentions

**Chapter 2**

 **Cruel intentions**

"A toast!" Robert announced. "To my dearest friend, Eddard Stark!"

Everyone raised their goblets and cheered. Robert was more or less drunk already, as usual. Jaime took a sip out of his goblet, hoping to calm his nerves. He glanced at Cersei who was talking with Lady Stark.

" _If you wed that little whore, you'll never touch me again."_

Jaime knew that Cersei had meant what she had said. It didn't matter that the marriage hadn't been his choice. Damn Robert and his whims… Jaime was aware that Robert had never liked him, so this shouldn't have come as a surprise. Surely Jaime's father also had something to do with this. For years Tywin had demanded Jaime to end his service and take a wife.

As Tywin's heir, it was Jaime's duty to have a son. Thankfully no one knew that Jaime already had two sons. That was why Jaime needed to do this. For Cersei and their children. Jaime wasn't going to let anyone take them from him. Yet he felt guilt as he glanced at his betrothed. Little Elyse Baratheon. Not that she was so little anymore. She wasn't a maiden, she was a widow. A woman wedded and bedded. Yet she didn't deserve what he was about to do to her. He didn't want to do it, but he didn't have much choice. It was the only way he could keep Cersei.

"Lady Arryn," he stated as she noticed him looking at her. "Are you enjoying the feast?"

"Yes, I am," she replied. "And you, Ser Jaime?"

"I am. This northern food isn't too bad."

"No, it's not. Winterfell is a beautiful place."

Jaime wouldn't have called it beautiful, but he didn't argue. Right now he needed to focus on his task. He needed to make sure that his betrothed wouldn't suspect anything.

"Ser Jaime," Lady Elyse said after a moment of silence. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Of course. What would you like to talk about?"

She straightened her back and looked at Jaime.

"Our engagement. I doubt that either of us expected it."

"No," Jaime murmured.

"I was hoping that we could keep things civilized between us."

"Civilized?"

"Yes." She paused and moved a little closer to Jaime. "I realize you don't wish to get married, but since the choice isn't ours to make, we should try to get along. Do you agree?"

Jaime felt the guilt again, but he managed to smile.

"I do."

"I am glad to hear that, Ser Jaime."

She continued eating, her every move was graceful. Well, she had grown up in Red Keep, raised to be a lady. Jaime couldn't deny that she was very beautiful, but not as beautiful as Cersei of course. No woman could ever match her. Jaime felt Cersei's eyes on him without even looking at her. She wasn't happy at all. He excused himself and left the dining hall, knowing that Cersei would follow him as soon as she could. They had learned to be extremely careful over the years.

"So, did you two have a nice conversation?" Cersei asked as soon as she arrived.

"We barely spoke," Jaime replied. A part of him enjoyed Cersei's jealousy, he couldn't deny that.

"Hmm. We need to get this done as soon as possible."

Jaime hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Perhaps there's some other way…"

"There is," Cersei cut in coolly. "I can get rid of her for good."

Jaime frowned.

"Cersei…"

"Do you want to wed her?"

"No, of course not, but… I don't like this."

Cersei's eyes narrowed.

"Do you care about her?"

"No, but I don't think that she deserves this."

"Well," Cersei huffed. "As I said, there are other ways to get rid of her."

Jaime sighed and shook his head.

"No, you're right, we need to do this."

"Good. I believe I found a suitable man."

"Who?"

Cersei smiled.

"Eddard Stark's bastard son."

"What?"

"He's perfect, just think…"

"No," Jaime cut in firmly. "That would destroy her…"

"Exactly," Cersei cut in smiling. "Her reputation will be so badly ruined that no nobleman will ever touch her. Not even the King could ask you to wed her after that."

"Cersei, I know you don't like her, but that's too much…"

"What are you suggesting then?" Cersei asked sharply.

Jaime thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Lord Stark's son. I saw how he looked at her, so I think he agrees to wed her without a fight. She would stay here and our problem would be solved."

Cersei didn't look pleased, but Jaime wasn't going to give in this time. Maybe he didn't want to wed Lady Elyse, but he also didn't want to ruin her whole life. She had done nothing to deserve that.

"That would be too risky," Cersei stated. "The bastard would be a safer option."

"No," Jaime replied firmly. "I won't ruin her life."

"What about my life?" Cersei snapped. "Or Joffrey's? Tommen's? Myrcella's?"

Jaime pressed his lips together.

"I need to think about this…"

"No, we need to act. Knowing Robert, he could decide to arrange your wedding here. I won't let that happen."

Jaime sighed and closed his eyes. It seemed that he didn't have much choice.

"Alright," he sighed. "We'll do this. One way or the other."


	4. Cage

**Chapter 3**

 **Cage**

1 day later

Elyse smiled politely and listened to Robb Stark who was telling her about Winterfell. He had offered to give her a tour and it would have been rude to decline. The truth was that she was tired, but she didn't show it. Last night had gone as well as could be expected. Robert had been drunk as usual, but at least he hadn't humiliated his wife for fun. He had already done that after they had arrived.

Not that Elyse should care, but sometimes she did feel sympathy for Cersei. Any woman probably would. Elyse knew exactly how cruel men could be, but she did feel a little more confident about Jaime after having a conversation with him last night. She wanted to believe that he wasn't some soulless beast. Perhaps in time they would learn to care about one another. Or perhaps not. Once again she reminded herself not to expect too much. A husband who wasn't violent was more than she could ask.

"Here are the stables," Robb Stark continued. "Do you enjoy riding, my lady?"

"I do," Elyse replied. "I have my own horse back home, her name is Star."

"That's a lovely name."

"And you, my lord? Do you enjoy riding?"

"Aye, very much."

Elyse wasn't looking where she was going and she almost bumped into a young man who was coming out of the stable.

"Oh, forgive me," she said, giving the man a polite smile.

"No, I apologize, my lady," he murmured.

She noticed that he seemed somewhat nervous; he wasn't looking at her in the eyes.

"My lady, have you met my brother, Jon Snow?" Lord Robb asked.

So this was Lord Stark's bastard son. Elyse recalled seeing him yesterday, but she hadn't known who he was. He did look like a Stark.

"No, I haven't. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," he murmured. "I mean… I'm honored, my lady."

It seemed that he was a bit shy. She smiled at him, finding his nervousness sweet. At least he didn't stare at her bosom like most men.

"Shall we continue the tour?" Lord Robb asked.

"Yes, I would like that," she replied and turned her eyes back to Jon Snow. "I am sure we well meet again soon. Good day, my lord."

He bowed and mumbled some brief response. Lord Robb led her to the stable, explaining how many horses they had. He had acted like a perfect gentleman, but she had noticed the familiar look in his eyes. The lust.

Not that it was anything new. Her thoughts had rarely interested men; they were too busy undressing her in their mind. Not that she cared. Soon she would be handed over to yet another man like some kind of a trophy. Another cage was waiting for her in Casterly Rock. There was no escape.

* * *

"She's beautiful, isn't she? Worth dying for I would say."

Jon startled as he suddenly heard Robb's voice, he hadn't heard his brother coming. He had been too busy staring at the King's sister like a fool. Quickly he looked away; an involuntary flush was rising in his cheeks.

"No need to look so guilty," Robb hummed, amusement clear in his voice. "Surely even we are allowed to look."

"You maybe," Jon murmured, feeling even more embarrassed. He felt that it was forbidden for someone like him to even look at someone like Lady Arryn. He had never in his life seen anything so beautiful. Her dark silky hair was partly down, her olive skin looked smooth and soft, her big brown eyes were sparkling as she talked with Sansa, her beautiful full lips…

What was wrong with him? She was the King's sister, how dared he think about her like that. Yet he had to admit that Robb had been right, he could see why men were willing to risk their lives for her. The death bringer… She certainly didn't look like one.

"Jon," Robb chuckled. "In case you didn't know, it's normal for any man to look at a beautiful woman."

Jon didn't reply, he felt ridiculous. He should just concentrate on his dinner. Another feast had been prepared for the King who seemed more than pleased. He was drinking and laughing. The Queen was sitting by his side; she didn't seem so pleased at all, especially when the King groped a servant girl.

"Thank you," Jon murmured absentmindedly as a servant poured him more wine.

"Look around you," Robb continued. "You're not the only one looking at her."

Reluctantly Jon glanced around him and noticed that Robb had been right. He most certainly wasn't the only man looking at Lady Arryn. Somehow that made him feel even worse. She didn't deserve to be stared at like some kind of an object. He sighed and picked up his wine goblet.

"I should retire," he murmured.

"Already?" Robb asked.

"Aye. I think I need some fresh air:"

Jon emptied his goblet and headed to the courtyard. For some reason he felt dizzy, even though he had only drunk four goblets of wine. Perhaps he was just tired. After taking couple of unsecure steps, he decided that he needed to get to his chamber. Apparently he was drunker than he had realized. That was strange.

For a moment he was sure that someone was looking at him, but he only noticed couple of guards. He really needed to lie down. Every step made him feel even dizzier, but somehow he made it to his bed and fell on his back. He had no strength to undress or even remove his boots. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was in a deep sleep. So deep that he didn't hear the door to his chamber opening or feel his boots being removed. He didn't hear anything before the screaming started.


	5. A friendly advice

**Chapter 4**

 **A friendly advice**

"You little whore! How dare you shame me like this?!"

Elyse blinked her eyes; she couldn't understand what was happening. She felt dizzy and disoriented.

"Get up, whore!"

The voice belonged to Robert. Why was he shouting like that? Suddenly he grabbed her hair, making her yelp in pain.

"I said get up!"

Roughly he yanked her out of the bed, she yelped again as she hit the floor painfully. In that moment Elyse realized that she was naked. Robert was still shouting at her as she tried to desperately understand what was happening. She blinked few times in order to clear her vision and saw Cersei and a maid standing few feet away. Robert's wife looked more than pleased as she observed Elyse.

"I gave you to Tywin Lannister's son!" Robert shouted. "I offered you a good life! But no, you had to spread your whore legs to Ned's bastard!"

What? Finally Elyse realized that she wasn't in the guest chamber. There was a man on the bed. A naked man. Terror filled her as she tried to understand what had happened. The feast. She had felt dizzy and decided to retire. After that… nothing. And now she was naked in a man's chamber. Lord Stark's bastard's. He was sitting on the bed, his mouth floundering open and closed.

"Robert," she finally managed to say. "Something happened to me, I didn't come here willingly…"

"Shut your mouth!" Robert snarled. "Two people saw you coming here!"

"No! I…"

Robert's hit killed the rest of her sentence, she fell on her stomach and let out a weak whimper.

"I will teach you respect!"

"Robert!" Lord Stark's voice cried out. "Your Grace. What is happening here?"

"My sister saw fit to sleep with your bastard."

"What? Jon?"

"I… I don't… I didn't…" he stuttered.

"Relax, boy," Robert snorted. "It seems that this is your lucky day."

Elyse tasted blood in her mouth as she struggled to stay conscious. She couldn't really hear what was being said, only words from here and there. Someone covered her with a blanket and lifted her up.

"Clean her up and get her ready," Robert's voice said. "The wedding will be tonight."

What wedding? Elyse tried to keep her eyes open, but finally she lost consciousness.

"My lady? My lady, please wake up."

Slowly Elyse opened her eyes. Her head hurt. One of the maids, Leila, was hovering over her with a worried expression.

"What happened?" Elyse murmured.

Leila bowed her head.

"I… His Grace told me to assist you, my lady."

Elyse froze as she started to remember everything. It all made sense now. She had been drugged; she was sure of it. Drugged and… The whole thought made her nauseous. Lord Stark's bastard… Somehow Elyse doubted that he had done the whole thing by himself. Cersei. Elyse had never thought that her brother's wife really hated her so much. Clearly, she had been wrong. Why? The answer was obvious. Cersei didn't want Jaime to wed Elyse. No, she had rather arranged someone to rape Elyse. But why had the boy agreed to that?

"Where is the King?" Elyse asked as calmly as she could. "I must speak to him."

Leila wasn't looking at her.

"He… said that he does not wish to see you before the ceremony, my lady."

"What ceremony?"

"Your wedding, my lady."

Elyse felt a lump in her throat.

"With whom?" she heard herself asking.

"With Lord Stark's son, my lady. The Lord Jon Stark."

Robert had legitimized him. Of course, he had, it would be shameful for him to marry his sister off to a bastard. It all made perfect sense. The boy had a tittle now and he would also have Elyse's property after they would be married. No. She would never marry a man who had forced himself on her when she had been unconscious. She needed to make her brother listen to her. Carefully she got into a sitting position and gasped as she saw her reflection in a mirror. She had a huge bruise on her face. Leila helped her getting dressed before she headed to the door. Unfortunately two guards blocked her way.

"Apologies, my lady, the King ordered you to stay in your chamber until he comes," one of the said.

"I must speak to him at once," Elyse protested. "The matter is urgent."

"I'm sorry, my lady, but our orders were very clear."

"Please, tell the King that I…"

"That won't be necessary," Cersei's voice suddenly said. She walked over to Elyse with a smile on her face. "I'm afraid Robert is busy with the wedding arrangements. I am sure none of us wishes any unpleasant rumors to spread."

Elyse looked at her brother's wife coldly.

"How thoughtful of you to care about my reputation so much."

"Of course," Cersei replied smiling. "We are family after all."

"Why?" Elyse asked so quietly that the guards couldn't hear her.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Cersei replied, she was still smiling. "But I would advice you to obey your King. You know how he can be when he is angry, I would hate to see things getting worse for you." Cersei paused and touched Elyse's arm. "Just a friendly advice."

Elyse didn't say anything, she was too numb to speak. This couldn't be happening. She had learned to accept her engagement with Jaime, but this… There was no way she would accept this. She had already been forced to marry one monster, she wasn't going to let her brother give her to another one.


End file.
